


Salazar Slytherin

by zhanqingsususu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanqingsususu/pseuds/zhanqingsususu





	Salazar Slytherin

精明的斯莱特林，来自那一片泥潭：

那时魔法的羽翮尚且未将我包裹围卷，我兀自曝身于膏腴的棕褐大地之上，嶙峋的清癯骨重负着源自蒙昧初开的亘古传承。我曾在觊觎万物的饿殍间得过且过，觳觫着观望他们的怒火彼此厮杀。那时的我像是蜷缩护胆的蛇，我长久地对风声鹤唳心存畏惧。每个焚膏以持明的残凄夜里，梦中那条通往过去的蛇都告诫着我，蜿蜒着留下辙痕，赠予我死寂的血液以羼水的骄傲,使我顽强地，徒有其表地藏匿在两极交融的炼狱之地。

直到那个瞬间——用赞誉的谀辞和美惠的花瓣为它编织冠冕，围绕着篝火为它祈祷神佑，给其以旖旎真理；还是该无所不用其极,用竭尽恶毒的斧钺来攫夺它轮廓里的极致绮丽，恨不得将它深嵌人脓水琥珀中？那个瞬间， 我仍要慨叹，在那以前我从不知道，一个瞬间竟也能在碾碎我脊梁的同时，也把荣誉缠绕进我的骨髓;在把我推下黑黢黢的深渊的同时，又让我醍醐灌顶，领略玄奥诡理，知晓深渊底下才是骷髅堆积的金色天堂。

我与那双眼睛对峙着，搁浅在了其中焦灼热烈的纯粹恶意里，那是燎原的烈焰，那双睛是属于一个人，还是一头饥肠辘辘的觎觑着血肉的野兽?我时常想起这个问题，它是块烂铜，已然被鎏金和奥秘雕琢装饰得华贵，是我诡谲殿堂中堂皇的柱，岌岌可危地慰藉着栖满穿堂冷飕的檐脊。直到我的宫殿匆遽坍塌，我在万籁俱寂中又想起那双眼睛，这漫长的美丑蹀躞才迎来惨淡终焉，我从毛羽鳞鬣间再次与那眼睛相逢， 兽性与贪婪，在金黄瞳眸里波澜大作，融入荒芜广袤的漆黑幕布，使我不寒而栗。

人性皮囊屈服于恶俗兽性，瘫软成污浊的泥，泥洼中依稀可见种群对立所诞生出的矛盾,镜水蜃景与现世真理摩擦出寒凉火星，使俗气膨胀的恶徒心胸趋于愤懑，以致最终几乎无缘由地被愤怒与嫉妒所引爆。遭豺狼摄魂的麻瓜与美德展开转瞬即逝的既定博弈，随其心愿恶性，遵循着本恶的规律而败得一塌糊涂，甘之如饴的败果亟待葳蕤的枝以承载其重负。与此同时，我在荒芜袤野上一时难觅见堡垒，而麻瓜的罪责又总需活物造孽。我试图逃走，但长夜终究会被晨曦持矛屠伐，阿拉喀涅翱翔在雅典娜锋利长矛边的梭最后也遭逢蛛网羁縻!我被麻瓜染了牲畜血的手攫取，被庞然的命运攫取。切莫为我的愚蠢而戏谑，那曾是我最绝望凄厉的嘶吼，试图唤醒传承自亘古里的蛰伏猛兽，试图用血泪来将它深藏于爪鞘的獠牙浸泡至重日沸腾，更渴望我攀上巅峰的情感能将云融化，凝归成甘霖一场，普降贫瘠心壤，洗涤鳞片罅隙间蓄积的可耻尘埃。

——但是我的身躯因对懦弱的回想颤抖起来，痛苦皲裂的手捂住脸颊，但耻辱仍然从指缝间逃脱出了桎梏，让我一时间忘乎了在窑炉中缄默着的万千荣誉，只剩悲愤肆虐。那在我血管中休憩的巨蟒啊，澎湃的岩浆竟也难以撼动它盘踞于磐石的身躯！那鳞片下必是一尊坚硬的石像，抑或那祖辈的魂魄已在焚烧女巫的烈焰中殆尽，若非如此，它怎能对子嗣的嘶吼置若罔闻!我浸淫于凄惨的愤懑中，随着死水微澜的灵魂涟漪，向着更黯淡的深深处沦落，那云起月亡的绝望让我窒息，以至于接下来的痛苦也在屈辱的覆盖下变得模糊。

那被妒火蒸腾的水汽簇拥着僵硬行动的麻瓜，他鲁莽地擒住我苟延残喘着的尊严与愤慨。我无意中从他眼中窥伺到了自己，自此后再难遗忘那在深邃中苏生且消亡的漩涡。水流冲刷过我的双脚，在那粗鲁嗓音被从喉咙的锈斑间摩肩擦踵地挤压、迸发出时，那水便成了镣铐与藤蔓，将我逼迫着，使我几近畸形的脊背蜷缩在腹腔中，汲取糅合了砂砾的温暖，向孕育了穷凶极恶的它们的源头匍匐而去。我曾畏缩于篝火边草垛中，因而有幸听那瘸腿的瞽者振臂唇骂这万恶的泥潭，带着恐惧的蠃弱愤奴在此刻变得光怪陆离。

我用狼狈的誓言与它缔造天平。一端是我的生命，一端是它的自由。我任由它的毒液在我血管中大刀阔斧地改造着我,我的喉咙被灌入苦涩的岩浆般激流，澎湃浪涛一举摧毁了我与这森冷生物间的巴比伦通天塔。我看见它被劣质的皮靴踏进淤泥深处,被一遍遍鞭挞，最终那伤痕凝化为蛇鳞，始终渴慕在皎月金光的照耀下重归焕彩。

穷凶极恶，我不愿用这词来形容自己，但当我从泥潭中怀揣滔天恨意蹒跚地跌出时，我从尚未结痴的疮痍中观望那惊遽中失去方寸的麻瓜，心底涌动起的酣畅淋漓感，是那样沉重而难忘。我看见他的身躯逐渐僵硬，最终在蛇怪的缠绕下爆裂成血肉烂泥，终于原形毕露。我听见饰物落地的哐啷声，那是一个深绿色的挂坠盒，在鲜血中它滑稽地变形，呈现出近乎完美的、膨胀到快要裂开的姿态。我拿起它，鲜血的气味遮过了那股属于麻瓜的恶臭，我只能嗅到力量的桂馥兰香.我只能听见有声音在渗血的胸膛中回荡，宛若震颤看的雷霆巨锤，把我蓄积满尘埃的野心敲碎，让它化作灰烬吧!我愿如此去悬求那巨锤。因为只有齑粉，才能被趋于寒冷的血液所熔融;只有置之死地，才能使其酣畅淋漓地后生；只有被碾碎过的骨骼，才能荣膺辉煌的丰碑穹柱。倘若没有消亡，史诗也不过是落人窠白的喜剧。我怎能容忍，怎能容忍我这数千个昼夜的抗争与痛苦，被滑稽徒辈搬上糟朽的台幕，供腌瓒苟活的愚民与骄奢淫逸的偶人观赏！

我要权力，我要安逸，我要用金砌，我要拿刀劈，我要癫与痴，我要生与死！我踩踏着被粉碎的往昔和萎靡，与那身躯臃肿的附庸一同舍弃藏匿的庇居之所，为追逐日月、泯灭耻辱而重登诡谲的黄金大道，亦步亦趋地向遥不可及的巅峰攀爬而上。那时的我满心愤懑与怨怼，积攒了所有的仇怨热血，眼前只有贲张的臆想和朦胧的将来。如此鲁莽而冲动，才经历的折辱和磨砺都成了云烟般，不知好歹地错以为只凭这极度膨胀的情感，就能登上彪炳千古的苍穹列堂。

就是在那段时间，我最气盛的年代里，我遇到了戈德里克。我还记得他当初的模样，年轻，充满力量与志向，对未来何其相似的梗概让我们在转瞬间便彼此引为挚友。曾几何时——恰如我的遣词造句，我竟已不得不用“曾几何时”来修饰那一段日子了，不得不！——我与他之间几乎不需要信笺。他只需侧首，便有我的洗耳恭听。我与他秉烛夜谈，规划依稀可见的未来,修筑冥思遐想的殿堂。我的因被仇恨封缄而寡言，他构造巫师象牙塔时生辉的神情却将其融化，融作无限的灿金梦想，催生带花的藤蔓包裹我的嘴中骷髅。我们有时谈起彼此的过去，曾有一次我向他阐述了我的过去，也是那时，我才突然意识到，我被刻意剔除了蛇怪的往昔岁月竟是如此苦涩。他听着，最后他的双臂穿过壁垒，在动人的沉默中拥抱了我。

在这追逐大梦的长途跋涉中，能让我怀缅的瞬间实在是凤毛麟角。我迄今已阐明其中之二，前者是我难言的隐秘，后者是我难忘的隐痛，都用各自的千秋牵动着我的心脉。尽管如此，这两者却都不及将至的回忆来得深刻与震撼。霍格沃茨，一切的开始，一切的终焉，凝聚我的心血与汗泪，承载我的憧憬与希冀.我曾对着它孕育出的衰草起誓，但愿最终我能亡于这巫师的纯净故土。在修建霍格沃茨时，我心头的仇恨已经变得寡淡，但并非从此消弭在了密友的慰藉中。只是一个转变，绵长的憎恨始终找不到供以.宣泄的渠道，也只能被蒸腾到云雾之中，最终以甘露的姿态踏入广阔的循环当中。我开始未雨绸缪，以某种对他们而言显得卑鄙的方式，是的，我自认卑鄙，但我也自信我所奉献出的一切！当赫利俄斯的战马嘶鸣时,我挥舞魔杖，使千钧巉岩柔如流水般跻身入对塔楼的建造中;我掀翻土壤，将有辱厅堂门面的草莠连根拔起，再搅动魔杖尖端的火陷，将它们行将就木的邋遢生命升华为这宏伟殿堂的奠基泥土;我站在湖泊前，荡漾的霞被涟漪洒在那满怀希望的脸庞上，带我共赴亘古繁荣的安宁乡;我看见我的名字被铭刻在千秋万载的史薄序言中，看见无数稚嫩的鸿鸟在这庇佑净土中展翅翱翔，我一度感到幸福——荣耀，挚友，归宿和寄托，我通通都拥有了！有时我看着霍格沃茨的薄暮景象、不禁用手抚摸水中的诞景，湖水在金跋中曝露了整个白昼，包裹着我的手掌，柔软而温暖，刚毅而宽容。有朝一日化作水幕，想必也是如此的触感。

但每当夜晚来临，梦魇被蛇怪冰冷的鳞片驱散，我就会忽然惊醒。我从床铺上坐起，疲倦地点燃壁上的灯烛，蛇怪阖着双眼盘踞在窗外檐下,硕大的身躯大半浸泡在湖水中一这就是我将休憩居所安置在黑湖边的意图了，没有对美景的奢求，没有对霍格沃茨的眷恋，有的只是狡黠的筹谋。我感到焦躁，越发变得暴躁易怒起来，蛇怪总让我回忆起那片泥潭，让我感到这遍体鳞伤又一次蠕动般作痛，仇恨终究是最难消融的事物,它从疮痍中被隐痛裹挟着流淌出来，附着在我的皮肤上，恰如跗骨之蛆。

我筹建密室，挖掘着自己的秘密，也窥伺着我挚友的行动。我那焦躁的心情使我越来越疑神疑鬼了，但他们的确显得古怪，以至于荒诞，我曾多次在隐匿于拐角柱后时听见他们交谈， “麻瓜”。我极尽恶毒地臆想，臆想他们也同我一般 ，颤抖地辱骂这一卑鄙、低劣、杀人如麻的罪恶徒属。但即使是在躲藏的惶遽中窥视，他们的神情也是如此和煦而宽容，恰似斑斓玻璃窗上的救世圣人。而我，察觉龃龉的我，被晃荡的白昼押解到高加索山脉，受秃鹫暴虐和风雨鞭挞。那段时间里我感到矛盾，将愤怒的风暴禁锢在独我一人遭罪的天地里，虚弱地维持着长久以来的镇定。

第一次的争吵爆发在这个时刻。赫尔加从来都是宽厚的，而我在她面前凶狠地展露了全部——我那无数个夜晚的郁积胸口的怒火，那因浑疆预感而熊熊燃烧的烈焰，将我白日的冷静与自持燃烧殆尽，将我自诩为冰筑的冠箍重塑成畸形的模样。这并非是一次转向于好的宣泄，而是一切分歧摊牌的时刻，激烈的争吵并未缓解我的躁动和焦灼，它只是揭露了我藏掖着的极度渴慕纯粹的偏激暗想，是所有不可弥补的裂缝最开始的征兆，是接下来全部龃龉的强大根脉，是我与他们之间那道天堑、那道鸿沟，是俄尔普斯最后的回首。我不是俄尔普斯，我从未懊悔，那时我已奔波在通往绝对净土的辗转孤途上，在心往的真谛中与他们分道扬镳，那是我最后一次凝视他们，怀着我那仅剩的、纯粹的、柔软的情感，而非憎恶与怒意。我怎会为那回首而悔恨！毕竟我曾如此深刻爱过他们。我的挚友,我的宿敌，我亲爱的戈德里克.格兰芬多，趿踏使我数次意欲伤害你，但我也时常悖逆既定的路途。向你隐瞒过的鲜血与白骨，你被我欺骗得最久，亦对我的谎言投以赤诚。我曾为此叹息，但在醒来后,我继续在你面前缄默,对当初和如今的秘密守口如瓶。在我瞻望霍格沃茨的绝美晨曦之时，从未设想过它将来的每一次复苏，都将伴随着同样崭新的厮斗。

我用仅剩的理智俯视这城堡群，塔楼人云的寒冷使我战栗，我看见雄狮用嘶吼来鞭答幼崽奔腾，而其中却有鬣狗的子嗣亦步亦趋;苍鹰喙中衔着雅典娜盔上的慧藤，硕果却被愚昧徒辈所采撷;獾则憨厚地构筑巢穴，疾心于饲养鸠子。我看见未来的图景，火焰从黑湖边开始燃烧，随着山势蔓延到霍格沃茨的廊道与地窖，最终塔楼也将置身火海，熔化、凝固，重塑的新一代巫师将惨痛的历史弃如敝履，转身奔入刽子手的浩荡且臃肿的队伍之中。霍格沃茨将被夷为平地，而我的初衷也会随之消弭！于是我舍弃躯壳， 休歃于血脉中的巨蟒睁开了他金黄的双目。匍匐在深绿水渊地的旧我盘旋而出，化作蛇蟒的骨骼与鳞片。我将诞生在每一处，每一处被麻瓜的腌躜足印践踏的地方，我将剿灭这些牲畜，庇佑我稚嫩的同胞；我将含痛撕裂最后的虚与委蛇，用我原初的血与泪挖掘出深渊，淹没对峙山崖边流泪的鳄鱼，将它们吞食、腐蚀，呵！那时我将会嘲弄，观赏它们漆黑的骨骼和裹挟着秽物的骨髓！斯莱特林，他曾无数次怒吼出我的姓氏，而今我要将它以仇恨与纯正的鲜血淬炼。它是盔甲，是徽章，雕铭着光辉与凄惨，是凌于甘愿“融合”的堕落者之上的真理。——它将陨灭，而决不黯淡！

“他们都疯了！——霍格沃茨， 他们要把它变成熔炉！羼血的污秽、不纯的美好，都将在腐朽人性的翻搅下糅合成一片混沌，恶臭、粘稠！”他也曾振聋发聩地提及过这些字眼，比无序的争辩更使我面容煞白。我渴望的从来就不是融合，包容则更是无稽之谈.我所受的折磨与苦楚，是显得如此讽刺！猎巫者的子嗣又能谈何无辜，他们本与屠猎者共享血脉，时间终将代替我履行诺言。在一语成谶之日，我的后裔将唤醒蛰伏于地下的友人，为日趋繁荣的魔法清道

“——我接纳所有血统纯正的孩子！”


End file.
